


Sexual Healing: A Joker x Harleen One-Shot (Part 3)

by chickadee333



Series: My Joker x Harleen Quinzel Series [7]
Category: DC Extended Universe, DCU, DCU (Comics), Harley Quinn (Comics), Joker (2019), Suicide Squad (2016), Suicide Squad (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Arkham, Doctor Patient Relationship, Eventual Sex, F/M, Healthy Joker/Harleen Quinzel, Joker porn, Joker smut, Joker x Harleen, Leto Joker, Sex, Smut, porn with a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:14:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22199968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickadee333/pseuds/chickadee333
Summary: Harleen must finally face the reality of her decision to explore a sexual relationship with Joker. But how far is she actually willing to take it? Will she be emotionally manipulated to help him break free from his prison at Arkham? Will she take matters into her own hands and provide the sexual healing that she knows Joker desperately needs? Read to find out! Again, fair warning, this is NSFW and is smutty.This is part three of a short story arc that I wanted to explore outside of my big fics Impossible Love/Never Let Go. You don't have to read parts one and two of this series (Group Therapy and Anger Management, respectively), but you might want to since events that occurred within them are referenced in this story.
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Harleen Quinzel, Joker/Harleen Quinzel
Series: My Joker x Harleen Quinzel Series [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/966966
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	Sexual Healing: A Joker x Harleen One-Shot (Part 3)

It had been an entire week since Dr. Harleen Quinzel had been to work, which also meant that it had been an entire week since she last saw Joker. Persistent visuals from their most recent encounter tumbled over and over in her mind during her impromptu time away: his able fingers between her legs twice bringing her to a climax, his quiet but fevered panting as he pushed himself inside of her, and the look of utter vexation in his eyes when she forced him out and away from her body, denying him the same incredible pleasure that he had given to her.

Harleen almost couldn’t believe the fact that she let all of that happen, and the truth was that she was a little scared. As much as she wanted Joker more than anything—possibly even more than her career—she was afraid about what it meant for her as a person to have fallen for someone like him. Was she a bad person for lusting so strongly for her patient? A patient who was a convicted murderer with virtually no moral compass? A patient who had very little chance of being rehabilitated?

“No!” Harleen said to the cold air that filled her car where she had sat for at least ten minutes in near-frozen solitude just thinking about what had happened. It was a chilly Monday morning in late autumn and Harleen could feel it as she re-tightened the belt of her wool peacoat.

“I can handle this... I can control this...” she assured herself in a whisper as a ghostly breath appeared in front of her and hung in the air.

She sat for a little while longer in the employee parking lot outside of Arkham Correctional Facility. She unconsciously bit her lower lip as she thought about how to interact with her supervisor on her first day back. _Is there anything that I can’t explain? Anything he’s going to surprise me with?_ Her stomach started to tie itself into a knot.

She thought about how one of the guards—Benny—entered the interview room just as she ran to the door to excuse all of the commotion as an “anger management” exercise. In her case notes, which she promptly entered into Joker’s patient file after leaving the room, she stated that he had punched the wall, which frightened her. Her supervisor never questioned it. In fact, he never seemed to suspect a thing as she called off the rest of the workweek due to her excuse of having the flu. But she couldn’t help but think about the fact that she gave out an orgasmic scream thanks to the Joker, and she worried about how well it was actually heard by the guards.

“Ohhh,” she whimpered to herself as the knot in her stomach tightened. Finally, taking a deep breath, she knew that she would just have to roll with the punches and remain professional.

“I can do this,” she declared. “I can do this.”

*********

It was a quiet morning as Harleen sat at her desk checking her emails. There were oddly no messages about the Joker’s “outburst,” so Harleen took this as an indication that all was well and her anxiety began to lift slightly.

“Hey you,” a soft voice said from her doorway, pulling her out of her trance of checking messages. “How are you feeling?”

“Oh, hi Andy,” Harleen responded with a big smile as she looked up to see Dr. Carlyle, one of her fellow residents. He was a handsome man in his 40s with a big brown beard and nicely coiffed hair. He was also a fair and understanding doctor who seemed to work there because he truly felt he could make a difference. Harleen used to feel this way, but was lately believing it less and less—a seed undeniably planted by the Joker. “I’m feeling much better now!”

Carlyle gave a warm smile to Harleen. He always appreciated her positive, can-do attitude and her willingness to try to help anyone.

“Wayne had me take your active cases last week and I just wanted to bring the physical files back,” he informed her. “I saw your note about what happened with Joker last Monday. Jeez. Sorry that you had to put up with that.”

“Oh, you know me,” she retorted, “I’m just a glutton for violent offenders.”

“Indeed,” he replied with a chuckle. “Hey, I really couldn’t get him to say one word to me during both sessions last week. I basically had to cut them short... I’ve seen your notes, so I know you have definitely made progress with him.” He motioned with his stack of folders before handing them off to Harleen. “What’s your angle? How do you get him to talk?”

Harleen’s heart skipped a beat as she thought about her tactics with Joker, which included agreeing to a passionate kiss after a group session, giving him a recording of her pleasuring herself, and allowing him to bring her to orgasm—twice—before being pushed up against the wall and fucked by his huge cock. She felt her skin flush in what must have been a shade deep enough to compete with her dark pink lipstick.

“Oh, I, uh,” she responded with a stammer. “Honestly, Andy, I think it’s because I’m a woman. I think maybe he doesn’t see me as a threat and so he’s more open with me? I don’t know?”

“Yeah, that definitely could be,” Carlyle replied with a smile and a head tilt, never once suspecting any impropriety on Harleen’s part. “Well, Harl, if you ever need any help... I’m not sure how much I could possibly be! Whatever you got going seems to work, though. I’m sure Joker will be glad to see that you’re back... And hopefully he doesn’t punch any walls this time.”

Harleen smiled and thought about Carlyle’s words as he said his goodbyes and left her office. _I’m sure Joker will be glad to see that you’re back..._ Harleen could not help but smile deviously as she thought about the fact that she undoubtedly left him with the pain of not completing what he set out to do when he entered her. She wondered if he would be upset with her for staying away for so long, though she expected he wouldn’t be. Or at least she _hoped_ he wouldn’t be.

“Hello, my dear,” an older male voice spoke from her doorway some time later. “Good to have you back.”

Harleen looked up as her supervisor stepped into her large office. “Oh, hey, Wayne! It’s good to be back... So sorry that I took so much time off.” She contorted her mouth into a sheepish grin and crossed her fingers hoping that he wouldn’t question anything.

Dr. Edwards gestured with his hands in the pockets of his white lab coat. “Not a problem, Harleen. I’m just glad you’re feeling better.”

“Ready to jump back in and get back to normal... or at least what is considered to be normal around here,” Harleen replied, her stomach starting to twist in a knot again as she knew that the Joker would be the next talking point.

“So, that Joker, huh?” Edwards said, leading Harleen into a conversation that she feared having.

“Oh, you mean last Monday?” she asked.

“Yeah... so your notes say he punched a wall?” Edwards began to probe for an explanation.

“Yeah, I mean... Yeah, he punched a wall. I sometimes let patients stand because I find that they’re more likely to talk,” she explained—not a word of it the truth.

“That’s... an interesting tactic,” he responded as he focused his eyes on the very professionally dressed woman seated at her desk. She was wearing black slacks, a black blazer, and a white blouse—somewhat of a contrast to the pretty dresses and skirts that he had seen her wear over the past month or so. _When the weather was warmer_ , he reminded himself. Any glimmer of Harleen’s possible misconduct as a therapist evaporated as he looked at his subordinate—his protégé—and he assured himself that she’s far too professional and far too dedicated of a therapist to put her career at risk for someone like the Joker.

“It’s just that...” he continued, “One of the guards... Benny... he said that he heard a sort of scream, which made him return to your room. You... weren’t hurt or anything, right?”

Harleen’s pulse started to race and she could feel sweat stinging her upper lip as she suddenly became aware of the fact that she had been holding her breath for quite some time.

“Oh, that!” she practically yelled. “Yeah, I freaked out when he hit the wall... I know that resulted in an infraction for Joker.”

“Yes, he was actually put in solitary that night and brought out Wednesday morning, evidently just in time to not utter a word to Carlyle during their session that day...”

Harleen swallowed hard and shook her head up and down. “That’s what Andy told me... Well, maybe I can get him to come out of his shell today.”

“Just no more ‘anger management’ exercises or whatever techniques you’re reading in those neolib journals,” Edwards stated, rolling his eyes at newer therapies that Harleen insisted on trying out with her patients.

“I promise,” she responded, feeling a heavy weight lift from her shoulders.

“Be careful today,” he told her before his eyes brightened. “Oh! I almost forgot to tell you. The state finally got partial funding for the technology that we had requested—oh, I don’t know—three years ago.”

“That’s great news! What kind of technology are we approved for?” she asked, pushing her black glasses up the bridge of her nose.

“Well, we’ll finally have closed circuit TV for all of our interview rooms, group rooms, corridors... a few places around the grounds as well,” he explained. “We’re also going to be able to update all of the doors with card readers. We might _actually_ enter the twenty-first century here at Arkham!”

“Haha, it actually sounds like we’re finally going to be able to enter the _twentieth_ century...” Harleen joked. “But that’s really great... and it should make things a whole lot easier, I hope.”

“Yeah, it should really improve things. You know how much corruption we have around here, especially among the guards... We just let one go late last week,” Edwards explained to a quizzical Harleen. “It was the big guy who always wore his beard in a ponytail... Vaughn.”

Harleen had minimal interaction with that guard but knew of him. “What happened?” she asked, being nosy.

“Well, Winston found him bringing in some weed to one of the prisoners in exchange for help getting some bookie off his back. It looks like he was supplying some other prisoners with contraband items, too.”

“Oh, wow... You just never know about some people,” Harleen replied with feigned astonishment knowing that she was being completely hypocritical.

“Very true,” Edwards stated as he pulled a fuzz off of his lapel. “Anyway, the guards we hired over the past few weeks seem to be working out pretty well. I know you met some of them already.”

“Yes, absolutely,” Harleen replied with a winning smile. “They seem to be pretty great!”

Edwards paused and looked out the window, the crow’s feet around his eyes particularly visible that day. Harleen knew he was overworked and lacked sleep.

“Well, all right, my dear,” Edwards said with a sigh, using a term of endearment that Harleen rather enjoyed from the man more than 30 years her senior. “I’ll leave you to catch up on all that you missed. And I’ll see you tomorrow for our meeting... Good luck today and welcome back. Take it easy today, okay? If you need anything, just let me know.”

“You got it, boss,” Harleen said as all of the knots in her stomach untied themselves. _Today is going to be a good day!_ She smiled to herself and delved back into her computer work.

*****

Joker sat waiting for his Monday afternoon session in the same interview room that he had last seen Harleen. Carlyle had told him that she was feeling “under the weather” the week before and he was hoping that she had finally returned from her extended absence.

 _Under the fucking weather, my ass,_ he thought to himself. He was angry—an emotion that Joker commonly exhibited—but this time it was different. This anger was fueled by a feeling of betrayal. Upon some deep thinking, he reluctantly admitted to himself that he felt this way because he had started to develop feelings for the woman. As the days passed without Harleen, he realized that she likely felt out of her league and too scared to go farther with him.

A guard opened the door and escorted Harleen inside. He looked over at Joker and then smiled at her as he turned to leave, which set Harleen slightly on edge.

“Thanks, uh, Roger!” she called out to him as he closed and locked the door.

Joker watched the object of his desire walk into the room, her legs fully clothed. _She’s definitely too scared. She’s back to wearing power suits,_ he thought. He exhaled and rolled his eyes as she fumbled with her paperwork and sat down across from him before clearing her throat.

“Um, how are you today, Mr. Joker?” she asked as if nothing of an inappropriate, sexual nature had ever transpired between them.

Joker’s face remained completely solemn.

“J?” she inquired again as she looked pleadingly into his eyes.

“How do you think I feel?” Joker asked after a long period of silence.

“Wha—what do you mean?” Harleen asked innocently.

“Doctor Quinzel...” he began in a sing-song tone. “You took all of that time to let me touch you... to let me _fuck_ you... even for a few seconds... and you can’t even bother to stick around so I can enjoy some action too?” His cold blue eyes were dark and angry—different from how Harleen had ever seen them before.

Harleen took a deep, shaky breath. She _did_ let him fuck her—right there in the room against the wall behind her just one week prior. He felt so good, so right... and yet she was so uncertain.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered her apology to the stone-faced man with bright green hair sitting across from her. “I... I...”

“You what?” he snapped. “You don’t give one shit about me. You got scared for your job and that’s the bottom line.”

Surprised by his uncharacteristically angry tone, Harleen felt the color drain from her face as she tightly held her pen.

“I’m sorry... I... I wasn’t trying to—” she began to say before being cut off by Joker’s heated words.

“Fuck you and all of your apologies.” His lips were tight and his face was mean. Harleen was sure she would never see him smile at her again.

“Yes... I got scared,” she said, her voice gaining strength. “I don’t... I don’t expect you to understand, but I just needed some distance.” Her voice turned into a trembling whisper. “I got scared that I would lose my job... that I would lose my ability... to see you.”

Joker softened but Harleen didn’t notice as she brought her worried eyes up to meet his.

“Doll,” he said, his voice still filled with annoyance, “you could lose your ability to see me at any point.” He paused and squinted his eyes at her. “I’ll be outta here soon enough.”

Harleen’s mouth fell open and she stared at Joker with a bewildered look on her face. “What do you mean? They can’t be letting you out already, _can_ they? Are they releasing you to another facility?” She felt the sting of anxiety course through her body. She wanted him—she lusted for him. She knew she couldn’t have him in any normal boyfriend/girlfriend kind of way. She knew they wouldn’t be taking romantic walks along the river any time soon. No living together, no sleeping in his bed, no candlelit dinners, no fancy proposal with engagement pictures or a big white wedding with everyone’s family in attendance... she would have none of that. But she was willing to work with what she had—even if it just meant sex—but she thought he would have to remain within Arkham and on her caseload because she never in a million years thought he would get out.

Joker could see that Harleen was overthinking everything and he laughed to himself. Though he had developed feelings for her, his new tactic of being overtly angry was all part of his plan—a plan to manipulate Harleen into helping him escape. _Who knows what might happen after I’m out?_ He thought to himself, intending to find her when he was free. His men already knew where she lived and monitored her movements. He would find her. And he would fuck her.

“No, doc,” Joker stated with a forced huff. “I got an inside man now.” He used his head to nod in the direction of the door.

“You... you what?” Harleen nearly shouted. Joker sat across from her, his torso unthreateningly contained within a straitjacket, and smirked.

“But I thought you _cared_ , doc... I thought you wanted me to make you _cum,_ ” he rasped as he sat forward in his seat. “But now I see that you’re just a scared little girl. Scared of losing your all-important job. A job that keeps people like me in line.”

“No, that’s not how I view—”

“Stop it, Harleen,” he commanded, invoking a serious tone with the use of her first name. “We both know that you just wanted a little taste of me, your prisoner fuck buddy. Well, you got what you wanted and it was obviously too much.” He sat back in his chair and breathed heavily from his nose. His crisp blue eyes glinted under the fluorescent light. “Go away now. Go away and take your fucked up priorities.”

Harleen was trying to piece together what he was telling her. “Wait... you’re telling me that it’s fucked up to make my job a _priority_? A job that brings me fulfillment and a paycheck? A job that let’s me spend time with _you_?”

“ _If_...” Joker began his sentence with great emphasis and paused. “ _If_ you actually cared for me and believed that I could be helped like your little case notes say and _if_ you thought we had a connection, then I wouldn’t feel so fucking used, would I?”

His words stabbed Harleen like a million blades to her heart. She had no idea that he would feel so used. She wanted to make things right and she knew she had to make a decision: Either stick with Joker and see where it goes or step aside.

“Go away,” he coldly said again. “We’re done.”

Harleen could tell that there was nothing else she could say to him, so she gathered her papers and proceeded to the door. She needed to think. Joker watched her walk away, his eyes traveling all over the body he desperately wanted to touch again. He smiled trusting that his emotionally manipulative words would help ensure an escape from his hellhole of a prison.

*****

Harleen returned to her office well before her session with Joker was supposed to have finished. She pulled her chair from behind her desk and plopped down not knowing exactly what to do next.

She stared through the screen of her laptop as she processed what Joker had told her. She pondered the fact that he was planning on breaking out with the aid of an inside man, presumably the guard Roger, whom she did not see after leaving her session. She knew that the security at Arkham was decent, but it wasn’t excellent, and she wondered what his plan was. _A bomb maybe? A terrorist attack?_ Her thoughts were interrupted by a man knocking on her door.

“Come in!” she called out to the silhouette. The door opened and Roger stepped in. “Oh, hi Roger,” she said, a big lump forming in her throat. “I—I didn’t see you when I left but I told Benny that I was done with Joker’s session.”

“Yes, Dr. Quinzel,” he replied as he slowly closed the door behind him. “He’s back in his cell safe and sound.”

“Well... good... thank you,” Harleen struggled to get the words out of her mouth as she looked at Roger. There was nothing particularly threatening about the man and, for the few weeks that she had known him, she was always struck by how kind his eyes seemed to be. But now that she knew he was one of Joker’s men, she was nervous. She had noticed that Roger was a very quiet guard, which made a lot of sense to her now as he was likely busy observing the surroundings in order to find a weakness and exploit it. With all of her skills in understanding human behavior, she didn’t quite realize the fact that she was one of the weaknesses about to be exploited. “Is there... anything I can do for you?”

“I’m glad you asked, Dr. Quinzel,” he said as he walked over to one of the comfortable-looking leather chairs in front of her desk and sat down. “Mr. J tells me that you might be willing to give him a hand for an upcoming... _event_.”

“Wait... _what_? He said that?” Harleen asked with surprise at Joker’s presumption, her stomach tying itself into a knot yet again.

Roger smiled at the pretty woman sitting across from him and nodded his head.

“Look,” he explained, “all I need is your keycard. You can say that you lost it or that it was stolen. Boom. Done.”

“What do you mean by ‘boom’?” she asked nervously as she pulled her hands of her desk and placed them in her lap. “Are you going to... blow up the building?” Her eyebrows turned upward and her eyes were fully of worry.

“Let’s just say that you probably _don’t_ want to be around Tuesday night,” he responded, looking around her big office. “Nice place you got here.”

“Just... Just wait...” Harleen said, feeling flustered and anxious. “Why... why shouldn’t I just take this straight to Edwards? What about my job here? What about _your_ job?” She bit her lower lip and looked at the imposter guard.

“Honey, listen,” Roger said with condescension, “I don’t give two shits about this job. You think my real name is Roger? It was a way for me to get in and learn the system... I’ve been here for three weeks now and this place is such a joke. I can’t believe our taxpayer dollars are paying for this...”

Harleen stared at Roger as he stood up, approached the window beside her, and continued to speak.

“Look, we’re going to do this whether we have your help or not...” he told her as he pushed his hand through his dark blonde hair. “The only difference is that there will be far fewer fatalities if you help.”

“You... you’re going to kill people?”

“Most certainly,” Roger replied. “Unless you give me your keycard.”

“Why _my_ keycard? Why not someone else’s?” she asked, though she already knew the answer.

Roger glanced at her and then back out through the window at Arkham’s treed campus. “ _Because_...” he said, modulating his voice in an annoyed tone, “there are very few keycards that can access the exits from the basement, and I just happen to know of one that is not monitored... All I need is a keycard and only you, Edwards, the two other doctors, and Winston have what I need. Winston keeps his keycard attached to himself at all times and, honestly, it’s too much work to try to get the card from someone else without them flipping out about it once they find out that it’s gone. It will just be a whole lot easier if you hand it over, Dr. Quinzel. That way, I don’t have to kill anyone.”

“But... but...” Harleen stuttered as she tried to make heads or tails of what Roger—or whatever his name was—had told her.

“Tomorrow afternoon before you leave at four,” he started, indicating that he knew her exact schedule, “drop your keycard in the hallway outside of your door. I’ll be by to grab it. We’ll use it to access the doors we need to access... and I’ll try to convince Mr. J to keep the casualties down.”

“I—I just don’t know about all of this,” Harleen replied, completely unsure what to think. Why did she let Joker—a career criminal—pull her into his plan to escape?

“Well, it’s pretty simple, honey,” Roger stated. “Mr. J is getting out of here tomorrow night no matter what. If you decide to help, then that’s great. If you don’t, then I can’t guarantee the safety of all of the innocent staff members caught in line of fire... And there will probably be a lot of destruction to the building, which means that other prisoners could escape... It could be bad, Dr. Q.”

Harleen shook her head and gave an incredulous and exasperated sigh. She couldn’t believe she was being emotionally blackmailed to help Joker escape especially considering the fact that she probably would have helped him anyway. She had fantasies of him escaping and coming to see her. _For what?_ She asked herself. _For sex? Would I potentially lose my job, my career, my license... for sex?_ But over the past few months of her sessions with Joker, she realized that it was far more about the angst she felt for the man. It was what he represented. He represented a freedom that she could never truly have—a freedom that he could give her if she just submitted. And sometimes it was easier to submit.

“I don’t appreciate being blackmailed... What’s in it for me?” Harleen asked somewhat defiantly as she realized she was being manipulated. “If I make your job easier for you, what do I get?”

“Other than not losing all of the overnight staff and setting some pretty deranged individuals loose?” Roger asked, chuckling at the audacity of her question.

“Yeah...” Harleen replied as she squinted her light green eyes, sat back in her chair, and crossed her legs. Two could play at this game. “What if I don’t care about losing the staff or letting others escape? Everyone is replaceable and all of the escapees will be found... What’s in it for me?”

“Wow, Dr. Q, that’s pretty savage,” he responded with surprise. “ _Everyone is replaceable..._ ” he parroted her words. “Sounds like you’ve been spending way too much time with Mr. J.”

“Maybe,” she said as she crossed her arms and stared daggers at the man.

“Well, I’m sure there’s something J can do for you. Pay off your house, pay off your car, buy you a new house, buy you a new car, send you on a vacation... whatever you want...”

Harleen couldn’t help but admit that those things sounded nice. Though she was paid quite well as a doctor, the cost of living upstate was so expensive and she confessed to herself that a little financial help could go a long way.

“...But you’ll have to talk to Mr. J about that,” Roger finished.

“I suppose I will, Roger, or whoever you are,” Harleen said as Roger grinned.

“Good... Then it’s settled,” he stated. “You’ll leave your keycard for me to pick up, I’ll help him escape, and then we’ll disappear.”

“No killing?”

“ _Well_...” Roger said, drawing out his word, “I can’t guarantee that with J. I really can’t... Maybe you can talk to him. I’ll be here until midnight tonight if you want to stop by to see him.”

Harleen looked down at her hands and pressed them together.

“I guess... I guess I need to have a talk with him...” she responded, not certain if Joker would even _want_ to talk with her. He was so cold to her during their session and she worried that she wouldn’t be able to repair the damage. _I gotta figure this out,_ she thought.

*****

Several hours later, Harleen found herself sitting yet again inside her cold car in Arkham’s parking lot well into the evening after most of the staff had left. After her meeting with Roger, she went home, ate dinner, drank wine, and did some thinking. She thought for a long time about Roger’s proposal. She saw how she was being manipulated by Joker and Roger to ensure a smooth escape. She wasn’t even sure if he were actually angry with her, and yet she knew something that Joker didn’t.

Even though Harleen had been frightened at the idea of someone finding out about her tryst with Joker, she knew deep down that she needed to be with him at any cost. She was blinded by lust or perhaps even love, and Joker failed to realize how strong her attraction was to him. But he would soon learn just how serious and willing of a partner she planned to be. She needed that week off to take a break from everything associated with Joker and Arkham, but she always found her thoughts leading back to him. He was her drug and he was about to make her do something crazy to get a hit.

She sighed loudly and looked at her phone. It was almost 10:00 p.m. and she knew that the residential unit where Joker’s cell was located had a strict lights-out policy at that time. She practiced her plan in her head—she would tell the guard at the entrance that she couldn’t find her phone and she thought she left it there. He would completely understand her late-night visit for that reason without question as it wasn’t the first time that she forgot something in her office.

Harleen took a deep breath and felt her body tingle with nervousness. She was simultaneously apprehensive and strangely excited about the prospect of Joker breaking free. Would he look for her on the outside? Would he pull her into his world? Would she be able to walk the line between being a therapist and being someone who helped a depraved criminal escape? Did the line of her morality already begin to blur? Harleen felt uncertain about her next steps as a professional therapist since she was about to overstep boundaries that she had _never_ once considered doing before she met Joker.

She pulled the visor down and checked herself in the mirror. Her pretty blonde locks fell in waves past her shoulders and her berry-colored lips sparkled while contrasting with a beautiful, white smile. She grabbed a small perfume bottle from her purse and lightly sprayed her wrists and neck. It was a lovely scent of jasmine and cherry blossom that she knew Joker loved as he had mentioned it several times before during their sessions together. She stuffed her purse with her cell phone under the front seat, grabbed her ID badge, and made her way inside. Harleen was ready.

After making it past the guard at the main entrance without setting off the metal detector, Harleen headed down the hallway and up the stairs to her office. With the facility’s sorry lack of cameras, she knew that she would be able to move through most of the employee areas and the residential unit without detection. She always thought it was strange how there were once cameras for the residential unit but later “stopped working” and were removed a few years back when their facility lost funding. But she couldn’t help but wonder if there were more serious corruption occurring at even higher levels.

As she mentally mapped out her route, she knew that the only hindrance was the reception area near the interview rooms where two cameras monitored part of the hallway. She decided to use her keycard to access the door to a rear hallway that was commonly used by staff to avoid commotion in that part of the building.

She swiped her ID again to exit the hallway and emerged near the residential unit with Roger standing guard as promised. He looked up from his tall desk and gave a knowing smile.

“Good to see you, Dr. Q,” he said quietly. “I wasn’t sure if you would make it.”

“Yeah... I wasn’t sure if I would either,” she responded flatly, knowing that she could potentially be throwing her career away that night. Deep inside, however, she felt that it was worth it. She stood for a moment as she flattened down the collar of her dark wool jacket with Roger looking on. Having changed out of her more serious work clothes, Harleen was now attired in jeans, dark gray ballet flats, and a soft white sweater with a zipper down the front. “Did... did you tell him that I might show up to...”

“To talk?” Roger finished her question. He smiled with a bit of a twinkle in his eye. “I did... It would be remiss of me to not let him know about our conversation.”

“I see...” Harleen said, biting her lip and shaking her head up and down. “Look, I might be here for a little bit and I need... I need to cover my tracks... Can you hold this door open for me until I get back? I won’t be a minute. I... I just need to make it look like I went back through to my office just in case they check the logs on my keycard.”

“Not a problem,” he replied as he stood up to hold the door open while Harleen disappeared back into the hallway she had just emerged from. Upon her return, Roger then led her into the residential unit and down the corridor to Cell 16—Joker’s cell.

“Got a visitor for ya,” Roger spoke into an intercom outside of Joker’s door before proceeding to unlock and push open the door. “Have fun,” he said as he held the heavy door open for Harleen and looked her up and down. She was a beautiful woman and he knew that Joker was very lucky to find someone like her.

Harleen mouthed the word _thanks_ and stepped inside of his cell—a place she had only visited a handful of times and always for a professional purpose. _Well... almost always,_ she smiled to herself as she thought about how the sexy voice recording that she delivered to him the week before clearly roused his senses.

Joker was lying on his bed wearing only boxers while studying the screen of a clearly contraband smartphone. One arm was stretched behind his head, his muscles and myriad tattoos illuminated by the soft blue light. He looked dangerous and intimidating—and incredibly sexy. Harleen swallowed hard as she thought about rocking her hips on top of him, finally bringing him to the climax she was sure he desperately ached for.

He watched as Harleen entered his room and stood next to the desk opposite of the bed. He was certain that she would arrive as Roger had said she likely would, but he admitted to himself that he grew slightly concerned as time dragged on throughout the evening. Yet here she was, standing in his cell... with no one else around to interrupt. He sat up on the edge of his bed and placed the phone on his pillow, its low light just bright enough to allow him to see her movements.

She began by slowly and deliberately removing her jacket and placing it on his chair, as if she were contemplating her decision to be there. Then, turning to face him, she reached for the zipper on her sweater and began to carefully pull it down until it reached the bottom, exposing her bare breasts as a result.

Joker ogled her beautiful figure and smirked, knowing that it wouldn’t be long before he was inside of her. Blood rushed to his pelvis and he could feel his erection begin to push against the fabric of his facility-issued boxers.

He quietly stood up and walked toward Harleen in the darkness—not a word spoken between the two—and grabbed her around the waist while the other hand reached for her breasts. He pressed his lips to hers and tasted the delicious, mint-flavored juices of her mouth. His pelvis pushed hard against hers and his desire for her had now fully awakened.

Harleen’s heart raced as she allowed the man before her to touch her, his hands firm but gentle. He smelled clean and freshly showered, and she pushed her hands through his slightly damp hair. In the faint light, she could barely tell that his hair was green or that he was pale and tattoo-covered—he was just a man. A man with needs like any other man. His skin was smooth and his muscles felt well-defined and strong. She felt the familiar ache in her abdomen as he undid her jeans, pushed his fingers into the waistband of her panties, and pulled her remaining clothing to the floor. Harleen stepped out of her clothes and onto the cold tiles of his cell. She was now standing completely naked and ready and willing to do what they were not able to finish one week before.

Joker pushed her butt against the desk behind her and slowly began thrusting his clothed cock against her silky skin while his hands roamed all over her gorgeous body. He had been working out extra hard for the past few weeks in order to prepare for his escape, which left him feeling particularly invigorated.

“Uhhh,” he breathed out quietly onto her lips, sending shivers throughout Harleen’s body. It was the first sound he had made since she had arrived. Everything about the man was a turn-on, including the sounds of his breath on her skin. He kissed her hard as her hands snaked around his head, her nails pushing though his scalp. “Mmmmm,” he sighed and closed his eyes, feeling the fire in his loins wanting to burst forth.

Harleen broke free from their kiss and looked him in his eyes—eyes that she could see were dark and glistening and full of want. She looked down at the last piece of clothing separating them from becoming one and she began to rub his cock. It was big and hard in her hand, and she felt another wave of electricity wash over her body. She needed to take him inside of her immediately and she could tell that he felt the same way.

She pushed him away from the desk and walked him back toward the bed where she hooked her fingers into the top of his boxers and pushed them to the floor. She stood before him, her fingertips trailing along the length of his shaft, and gave a gentle push on his shoulders to signal to him to sit down on the edge of the bed.

It was exceedingly difficult to see in the low light, but Joker could see enough of the beautiful, soft curves of the nude woman before him to know that she was a goddess. It took all of his willpower to not push her onto the bed and fuck her as hard as he could. It took all of his energy to not cum inside of her right away. _It’s better her way,_ he thought to himself.

Her legs straddled his as she positioned his cock at her wet entrance, both knowing that they were at the point of no return. Harleen gasped aloud as she permitted him entry to her body, his flesh eventually filling her completely as she pushed up and down on his shaft. They continued kissing and breathing onto each other’s lips as a low moan seized her throat.

Joker was so turned on that he didn’t know if he could hold back from exploding inside her, especially as she persisted with rolling her hips and grinding hard on his lap, his cock moving pleasurably in and out. His hands grabbed her backside and squeezed as he pushed her even harder onto his pelvis. Every thought he had was blocked out as he focused on being enveloped within her liquid warmth.

Harleen moaned quietly into Joker’s ear, sending shivers through his body, before leaning backward and thrusting her breasts into his eager mouth.

“Ohhh, J!” she cried aloud, her first words since arriving. A wave of pleasure was building in her body and she could feel herself let go from all of the worry and anxiety that she carried with her. It was just her and Joker—naked and fucking—and it felt so good.

“Oh, god, J,” she whispered in his ear, “don’t stop.” His hands continued to push her body hard onto his as she rocked on his lap. “Don’t stop...” she said again.

Joker felt the pressure build deep in his loins and knew he was close no matter how hard he tried to stave it off. He sucked a nipple into his mouth as Harleen writhed and whimpered.

“Harley...” he said into the darkness, his voice gruff and breathy. The light from his phone timed out, causing complete darkness in his cell.

“J... Oh, J...” Harleen said again, knowing her orgasm was absolutely imminent. She had never expected a sound as sexy and vulnerable as her name to be uttered by such a fearless criminal. A wave of pleasure overtook her as their concerted movements brought about an intense orgasm. “Oh, god, J! Ohhh...”

Her sexy, breathy words were all he needed to allow himself to let go. Their cheeks pressed against each other, her body melting in ecstasy around him, and he groaned into her ear as he came deep inside of her.

“Ohhh...” he grunted as he came, feeling an immense release of pressure that seemed to last an inordinately long time. It had been a while since he had such pleasurable and sensual sex with a woman that he almost forgot how good it could feel.

Harleen’s breathing calmed as she slowly stopped rocking her hips. She couldn’t believe that she had fucked the Joker, and it gave her such gratification to know that he enjoyed it too. It was hands-down the best sex she had ever had.

Joker lifted his hand to her face in the complete darkness and tucked her hair behind her ear before passionately kissing her once more.

“J?” Harleen asked, her breath sweet on his lips.

“Yes?” he replied as he pulled away, still breathless from their activity.

“I want this... I _need_ this,” she said, her voice quiet yet earnest. “I need _you.._.”

Joker pondered his response for a moment. He wanted to answer with the word “good,” but he knew it would sound manipulative and distant, which he didn’t want. He actually cared for the woman and wanted to see if something could work out between them—even if it were only sex.

“I want this, too, Harley,” he said sincerely, not caring that it made him seem vulnerable.

His words elated and energized her whole body and she wanted to continue their love-making session, but she knew that she was limited on time. She needed to be out of the building before the guard at the front desk became worried or suspicious of her late-night visit to the office.

Joker’s mouth found her breasts again and began to lick and suck as he inhaled her delicious flowery scent. She smelled so good and it had been months since a woman had been this close to him. He was used to women shamelessly throwing themselves on him, offering lap dances, blowjobs, and even sex, in which he occasionally partook—though not typically. Now that he had Harleen, he was sure he would never need to receive pleasure from a random bimbo hoping to be arm candy of the notorious gangster.

They kissed again, his lips soft yet fervent upon hers, as Harleen pondered how gentle and passionate such a vile and incorrigible man could be. If this is what he could offer her outside of these walls, then she would do anything she could to help him break free.

“J...” she whispered on his lips.

“Hmm...” he responded, his face leaning down to her chest again where he pushed his face in between her breasts while his arms wrapped tightly around her body.

“J, I will leave my keycard for Roger to find,” she informed him in a whisper. “I’ll help you get out of here... I _want_ you to get out of here... I... I want to do this again with you when you’re out.”

“Mmm...” he said as he sucked on a nipple and groped her other breast. “I want to do this again too. I’ll take you to my mansion where I will fuck you in every room...”

Harleen smiled as she thought about his “mansion”—a place she was not certain would actually exist—though he seemed to be pretty persistent about it during their sessions.

“I would like that,” she replied. “But I just have one request... One request before I help you.”

Joker stopped the torture on her breast with his adept mouth and looked up. “What do you want?”

Harleen thought for a moment. She thought about asking him for financial help like she discussed with Roger, but, at that moment, it didn’t matter to her. She only wanted two things: no killing and more sex.

“When you break out tomorrow night, please don’t kill anyone... Please,” she said, her eyes pleading with him in the darkness.

Joker was quiet for a moment as he looked into her face, barely able to make out her features as his eyes adjusted to the small amount of light peeking in from around his cell door.

“I...” he began, wondering if he could hold true to what he was about to say. “I promise I’ll try not to kill anyone.”

“Not _try_ , J...” she pleaded. “I work with these people and I don’t want anything bad to happen to anyone. I... I don’t know how much longer I’ll be working here. I don’t know if I can stand it or if I’ll quit or if they find me out, but I just don’t want anyone to die.”

Joker paused a moment and appreciated the kind heart that Harleen had. He himself once had a kind and empathetic heart before he transformed into the Joker—back when he used to be a mostly normal man with a mostly normal life ahead of him. Harleen represented everything about him and his old life that he had lost, and he wanted to try to hold onto that feeling for as long as he could.

“I promise... I won’t kill anyone,” he avowed, their bodies still merged in their afterglow.

“Thank you,” Harleen said, kissing him on the lips before lifting herself off of his lap and allowing his spent cock to slide out of her. “I appreciate that.”

Joker reached for his phone and turned on his screen, allowing Harleen to clean up and find the clothes she had left strewn on the floor as he sat watching her. Finally, she was ready to leave the dark room where Joker planned to reside for just one more day. She was more than excited to see him outside of the walls of Arkham.

“Oh, and one more thing...” she said coyly before opening the door that Roger had left unlocked.

“What’s that?” Joker asked as Harleen became bathed in the white light from the hallway upon opening the door.

“Find me when you’re out,” she replied, looking out into the hallway before turning to face him. “Don’t keep me waiting.” Her voice was quiet and serious as her long blonde curls fell around her face.

“Oh, I won’t, kitten,” he said solemnly, his sharp blue eyes flashing in the light. “You have my word.”

With that, Harleen smiled and left the room, closing the door behind her and proceeding down the hallway. She felt like her future was in front of her.

And she was ready.

*********

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you so much for reading! I hope you really enjoyed the conclusion (maybe?) to this story arc. I love to hear your comments about what you think.  
> XOXO,  
> D


End file.
